Not What We Were Expecting
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Second in the "Past Happenings" Series. Abby and Connor eagerly await the coming of their son, having met him about twenty years in his future. But Nicholas forgot to mention something very important to his parents... Conby and Stephen/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I figured I'd publish this while I'm waiting for more reviews on my other story PRIMEVAL: Level 2. As requested, a sequel to my story "Past Happenings." I had requests for Secker, Conby, and Click next in my series, but this one is just Conby, and a little Stephen/OOC.(I couldn't resist lol)  
**

**Summary: Abby and Connor eagerly await the coming of their son, having met him about twenty years in his future. But Nicholas forgot to mention something very important to his parents... short but sweet :)**

**I own nothing, except for Melissa Marden, she's mine. Feels great to own a Primeval character...sort of...  
**

***Reference to the book in the official Primeval book series "Extinction Event" by Dan Abnet.(No spoilers) ****_Italisiced _****sentences are flashbacks to "Past Happenings" Chapters: 11 and 3(in that order) Enjoy! :D  
**

**

* * *

**"_Not What We Were Expecting"_

Part of the "Past Happenings" Series

by Kathryn Hart

**Chapter 1**

Abby Temple smiled, chewing on the eraser of her pencil. She quickly glanced Connor's way to see if he had noticed. Thankfully he had not. He had become paranoid of everything she did, ever since she was in this condition. She laid the pencil down, letting her mind drift for the millionth time that day.

_She went up to her future son and put both of her hands on the sides of his head and for the last time looked deep into those eyes that reminded her so much of Connor. Slowly a tear slid down her cheek. She embraced him warmly before holding him at arm's length._

_"Don't you even **think** of disobeying your parents even once!" She laughed. "They went through too much already trying to get together." Danny sputtered into a fit of laughter and Connor slapped him soundly on the arm. Connor then awkwardly gave his future son a hug. They said their last goodbyes before leaving their future._

She smiled again, placing a hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait to see those big chocolate brown eyes again. Abby looked Connor's way again, a desperate need within her to look into his eyes. He peeked up at her from behind the ADD where he was working. He gave her a smile that made her heart flutter. Even after all these years of working together, his smile did the same exact thing to her as it did so long ago.

"You alright?" Connor asked her. Abby sighed. He was so protective these days, but she knew he was only doing it for her own good.

"Yes, Connor. Are you almost done? I'd like to get home soon and finish working on Nick's room." They both were without a doubt that it was _Nicholas Temple_ they were preparing for. There was no need for a gender check for their coming child, because they had seen him in the future, along with Sarah and Hilary Alex's daughter Claudia. But the Beckers didn't know that yet, and the Temples weren't planning on telling them. Somehow it just didn't seem right to reveal the future to those who were unaware, and Sarah most likely wasn't even expecting yet.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes." Connor said before dropping behind the ADD again. Abby sighed. She was bored. She hadn't been on a single anomaly mission for a couple months now, and she had run out of things to do at the ARC. She missed Nick and Claudia Cutter, who were still on their honeymoon. But they were due back any day now, as was her son.

She was excited to hear the doors to the operation's room open. She spun in her chair to see Stephen Hart and Melissa Marden walk in arm in arm. She smiled. They were so cute together. Melissa had joined the team a few months ago, after a need for an exotic cases medic was required. But she also had a lot of scientific knowledge, so Nick requested her to join one of the teams. It wasn't long until Stephen showed his interest in her. After they got together, they both switched to Team B to make the numbers more even. The Teams were now as follows:

Team A: _Nick Cutter, Claudia Cutter, Connor Temple, Abby Temple, and Captain Tom Ryan._

Team B: _Danny Quinn, Jenny Lewis, Captain Alex Becker, Sarah Becker, Stephen Hart, and Melissa Marden._

Abby really liked Melissa as a friend. She had blond hair that fell to her shoulders and curled at the bottom. Her attitude was always cheerful, but she had a rather annoying habit at talking at light speed. She was also energetic and caring. She was the key for Stephen to make his last step in releasing his guilt over the late Helen Cutter. Melissa stuck with him even after he shared his past with her. She understood his troubles and helped bear his burdens. She had been his salvation, in a way.

She and Stephen walked over to where Abby was sitting. When Connor noticed them, he came out from behind the ADD where he had been working for the past two hours. Abby thought he was finally ready to go home, but he just went to the ADD's keyboard and prepared to work at the front. She rolled her eyes, focusing her attention on Stephen and Melissa.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here, isn't it your day off?" She asked. Stephen gave her a desperate look, seeming to know what was coming.

"Abby! Nice to see you, you're looking great! Stephen and I just came from his flat where we were watching this cool show with these dinosaurs but they looked really fake so we turned it off and decided a trip to the ARC would be good and maybe we might..." she continued on, her mouth going at a million miles an hour. Stephen leaned over and whispered in Connor's ear.

"Only one way to get her to shut up." Then he smiled impishly.

"...see someone we knew and then our day off wouldn't be so boring and maybe later we could _mmff!"_She was cut short by Stephen grabbing her and locking her lips to his in a rather rough kiss. He kept her there for a few seconds before he let her go. She looked away dreamily, before regaining her senses and slapping Stephen on the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for!" He rubbed the very sore spot disdainfully.

"That was for interrupting me. This. . ." She grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket. ". . .is for kissing me." She pulled him back towards her for an even more passionate kiss. Connor laughed and stood up, walking around the occupied pair.

"I'm ready, Abby, if you are."

"Thank goodness, Connor, I am too." She pointed towards Stephen and Melissa. "They won't miss us leaving any time soon." Connor helped her stand up and walked her towards their car.

* * *

Abby couldn't wait to get to Nicholas' room. Connor helped her inside their new house and Abby made her way to the room. Their new house was a lot like their old flat, except larger. The Master bedroom was on the lower floor, with two guest bedrooms, one next to the Master Bedroom, and one in the loft. A loft was one of the things they agreed on when choosing a new place. They both had found comfort in the loft at one time or another, plus, Rex needed lots of space to fly around. Of course, Nick's room was on the lower level.

Abby threw her purse down onto the couch and made her way towards the room. Connor met her there. They both gazed at what had been accomplished so far. Lovingly decorated blue, with very boyish touches. They had avoided anything that looked like dinosaurs, except for lizards of course, which were everywhere in the room. Somehow, the dinosaurs they met in real life that killed people had no right to be inside their house. A tiny stuffed lizard sat in the tiny cradle. The room was nearly done. Abby and Connor were proud of what they had accomplished so far.

"I'll put on some coffee." Connor said and walked out of the room.

"Tea for me." Abby yelled after him. Now alone in the baby's room, Abby let her mind wander. She thought about the anomaly alert a month ago that Connor had told her about. Cutter had almost been mauled by an Anklyosaurous in the streets of little downtown Cardiff. Anomalies were slowly starting to pop up all over England. Abby remembered when she, Cutter and Connor were kidnapped and taken to Siberia a few years ago, just after Stephen's "death".***** She shivered. She had almost been eaten alive by a T-Rex that day. Suddenly she had a horrible thought. Their lives were in danger every single day. What right did they have to bring a child into this messed up world?

* * *

Connor was also thinking. He was amazed at how much his relationship with Abby had changed over the past few years. When they first met it seemed she was afraid to love him for some reason. Connor felt he had to prove himself to her with everything he did.

For him it was infatuation from the start. He remembered feeling frustrated as Abby tossed his feelings around like some plaything. She was hesitant to give her heart to him, that is, until they went to the future. For some reason, after seeing her future son, Abby let herself love again. He remembered thinking so long ago, that he would prove his love to her.

"_Someday, I'll show her what true love really is, compassionate and caring, with sacrifice and never backing down." _

Now look where he was. A husband and a soon-to-be father. He smiled. Life seemed so perfect. He heard Abby in the doorway behind him. He turned around and saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"Connor." She whispered. "Are we doing. . .what we're doing, is it right?" Connor came over to her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Are you. . .are you having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not, but Connor, our lives are in danger every single day. How are we going to be able to raise a child?" One tear slowly fell down her cheek. Connor lifted his hand up to wipe it away. She shrugged it off. "Connor, you said that the other day Nick was almost run over by a dinosaur! And we were trapped in the Cretaceous for six months! We're gonna have a child, what if we don't come home one day?" More tears fell from her eyes. Connor placed his hands on the sides of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Abby, you saw Nicholas, in the future, he's smart, healthy, brilliant, a botanist, just like you!" He smiled. "Everything's going to be alright, we can do this." Abby tried to smile. "We can't be denied a normal life just because of our jobs. If it makes you feel better, I'll move to Team B so one of us is always home. I'm sure Cutter will understand."

Abby nodded. She didn't want to work apart from Connor, but it was what was best for their child. It was better than the other possibilities, such as quitting their jobs at the ARC, which was out of the question. Only a handful of people in the world knew about the anomalies, and their knowledge and expertise was desperately needed. Not having the child was not even an option, whatsoever. Yes, this was best, for all three of them.

"Come here." Connor whispered. Abby let him embrace her warmly. She placed her head on his shoulder, amazed at how much Connor had matured since they first met. She laughed.

"What?" Connor asked her.

"Remember when we went to search for that anomaly in the New Forest, after our first anomaly mission?" Connor groaned.

"I was so irresponsible back then, how could I not forget?" Abby grinned at him.

"You implied that Stephen might be gay so I wouldn't pursue him." Connor blushed.

"Did I?" Abby raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so I did. Well, couldn't be too careful, you were just too beautiful to pass by." Abby smiled again.

"I was such an idiot for not seeing what a lovable person you were, back when we first met." Abby said.

"Oh, so I'm not lovable any more?" He put on a ridiculously sad face.

"Of course you are."

She slowly leaned her face up and waited for his lips to touch hers. She shivered. So much warmth and passion in a kiss so delicate. Suddenly she stopped.

"Connor. It's time."

* * *

**Has anybody read the book _"Extinction Event"_ or any of the others? I loved it! :D **

**Catch the reference to _Doctor Who_? Couldn't resist that either lol! :)  
**

**Chapter 2 coming very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Six hours later saw Connor pacing the hospital waiting room, sweat thick on his brow. He had never been this scared, not even when he had been chased by that Raptor. Finally the doctor came into the waiting room. Connor raced over to him, but before he could speak, the doctor held up his hand.

"Congratulations Mr. Temple, you're a father!" Connor stood there in a daze, trying to take it all in. The doctor looked at him with a knowing smile on his face.

"You can go and see her now, if you want." Connor snapped of his stupor, grinning maniacally before rushing off to see his wife.

Connor stopped running once he reached the door. He opened the door slowly and looked at his wife. She looked tired, more than tired, downright weary. But she had a good excuse. Connor saw her child, their child, resting in Abby's embrace. Connor walked over slowly, savoring the moment. He reached a hand out to touch the child's head.

"Hello Nick." He smiled.

"Connor, there's something I have to tell you." Connor looked into Abby's weary yet teasing eyes.

"What? Are you alright?" He became worried.

"No Connor, I'm fine."

"Then what is it, is Nick alright?"

"Connor." She smiled, building up the suspense between them. "This isn't Nick." Connor's face took on a startled expression.

"What?" He didn't seem to understand.

"You're a father, alright, but to a baby girl." She let the words sink in. Connor looked back at their son, no, daughter, noticing her darker hair and grey-blue eyes. Just like her mother. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before, of course the baby looked like a girl.

"But Nicholas never mentioned he had an older sister."

"We never asked." Was Abby's reply. Connor's and Abby's eyes connected at the same time. They both spoke in unison.

"Nicole?" Then they laughed. Connor leaned over to give his wife a kiss which she gladly accepted. After they pulled away, Connor muttered.

"I sure hope Nicole likes lizards."

**-The End-**

**

* * *

Watch for the Janny one or the Secker one coming next, they both should be longer than this one. Hope you liked it! :) Please review!  
**


End file.
